Burning Desire
Burning Desire is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by C.R.A.S.H. officers Frank Tenpenny, Eddie Pulaski and Jimmy Hernandez from the Jim's Sticky Ring donut shop in the Market district of Los Santos, San Andreas. Mission Carl enters the donut shop in and is spotted by Frank Tenpenny, who tells him to come and sit with them. Tenpenny and Pulaski act with hostility towards Johnson, with Tenpenny reminding him that C.R.A.S.H. owns him. Tenpenny then informs Carl of a 'gangbanging, drug-pushing, cop-killing bitch' holed up in a building in East Los Santos that doesn't like them. Tenpenny tells Carl that he wants the gangster dead. Carl first heads to an alleyway in Downtown to collect some molotov cocktails that C.R.A.S.H. had left, before heading over to the building in East Los Santos. Carl kills the Los Santos Vagos gangsters surrounding the building and then throws molotov cocktails into five windows around the building. The 'holed up' man, a member of the Los Santos Vagos, runs out of the building, on fire, and dies. Carl then notices a woman trapped inside - to save her, Carl enters the building and gets to the upstairs bedroom she is in. Then, using a fire extinguisher he got, he puts out fires blocking their way, helping the woman escape the building. The woman graciously thanks Carl, and asks him to bring her to her house. Once there, she introduces herself as Denise Robinson, and both of them agree to meet some time later. Script Frank Tenpenny: HEY! CARL JOHNSON! CJ! Carl Johnson (to himself): Oh, shit... Frank Tenpenny: Come on over here, son! Move over, let him sit down, asshole! So you finally found time to drop by. Carl Johnson: Man, I've been busy. I've been burying my Moms, man. Eddie Pulaski: Sounds like a fucking excuse to me. Frank Tenpenny: Officer Pulaski thinks you're trying to screw with us, Carl. Now you get this straight. We own you. You're ours. We can shit on you from such a height you'll think God himself has crapped on you. You understand? Eddie Pulaski: He better fucking understand. Frank Tenpenny: Yeah, he better had. Time to go to work, CJ, and earn your freedom. There's a guy holed up across town. You got that address, Pulaski? Another gangbanging, drug-pushing, cop-killing bitch, just like you. We don't like him and he don't like us. Now you make sure he never leaves the neighbourhood - not even in a box. Now get the fuck outta here! (After Carl torches the building) Denise Robinson: Oh God, I'm so scared! (Carl and Denise begin to leave the house, getting as far as the landing, where the part of the ceiling collapses.) Denise Robinson: OHMYGOD, what was that? Carl Johnson: Hey, the building's starting to collapse, we gotta get out of here, fast! (Carl and Denise work their way through the house in an attempt to escape.) Carl Johnson: Quit panicking, I'm on it! I'm on it! (Carl and Denise continue to work their way through the house in an attempt to escape.) Carl Johnson: Gimmie a second girl, don't panic! (Carl and Denise continue to work their way through the house in an attempt to escape.) Carl Johnson: Hold on, we're nearly there! (Carl and Denise work their way through the rest of the house and escape.) Denise Robinson: Hey, man, I owe you my life... (Denise kisses Carl) Denise Robinson: I was nearly dead, for sure! Carl Johnson: Hey, you look pretty shook up, girl, you want me to take you home? Denise Robinson: Yeah, please, thanks. (They get inside a vehicle.) Carl Johnson: Where you live? Denise Robinson: Just off Grove Street. Carl Johnson: No shit! What you doing in Vagos 'hood? Denise Robinson: I like to live dangerously. You're CJ, right? Carl Johnson: Yeah, how you know me? Denise Robinson: Everybody in the Grove knows you and your brother, but I thought you'd run away. Carl Johnson: I never 'ran away' OK, I just needed to... get away from shit. (They near Denise's house.) Denise Robinson: This is my place, here! (They arrive outside Denise's house) Carl Johnson: Hey, what's your name? Denise Robinson: Denise, Denise Robinson. Give me a call sometime, we should go out, or something. Carl Johnson: Yeah, I'd like that. Denise Robinson: OK, I'll catch you later, CJ. Reward There is no monetary reward for completing the mission, although the player can collect some money inside the house. The mission Doberman is unlocked. Carl also gains some molotov cocktails and a fire extinguisher, whilst Denise becomes Carl's girlfriend. Trivia *The building can not be re-entered after the end of the mission, except when using the Hidden Interiors Universe. *The interior of the building shows damage after the end of the mission, although the exterior looks the same. *This mission is one of three to not work correctly if too many cheats are used (The other two are Photo Opportunity and Madd Dogg. At the end of the mission, Denise will not move anywhere near the door of her home during the end cutscene, and will instead roam around the areas shown onscreen and eventually leave the screen completely, making the cutscene endless and the game unplayable without reloading a previous save. Using over 100 cheats before or during the mission will trigger this effect. External links *Burning Desire mission on YouTube by GTAmissions - PlayStation 2 version *Burning Desire mission on YouTube by GTAmissions - PC version Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas